The art or occupation of painting has been with us for countless years. Whether its a person painting the rooms in his own house or a painter who works for his livelihood by painting, there is a common problem that is encountered. This is a problem of what to do with the paintbrush that contains paint when one must stop painting for whatever reason. There are countless interruptions that occur during a painting operation.
These interruptions can be the same interruptions that frequently occur when doing any chore or work such as answering the telephone, responding to the door bell, getting a drink of water or whatever. However, in painting there is always the aforementioned problem of what to do with the paintbrush. Normally a painter lays his brush across the top of the can when there is an interruption that forces him to stop painting. In doing so he must be certain that most of the paint is removed from the brush so it will not drip anywhere but in the can. Or the painter may lay the brush on its side in a roller tray, if a paint roller is also being used. None of these are ideal answers to "what to do with the paint brush" problem.
There is also the problem of what to do with the brush when one has to move from one location to another. A painter can hold the brush in one hand and the paint can in the other or he can lay the brush across the top of the can and use one hand to carry the can and brush and risk having the brush slip off the can and possibly fall and get paint on a surface not intended to be painted.
Thus, there is a need for a device or apparatus that could hold the brush without a danger of dropping the brush or spilling paint when an interruption occurs during a painting operation.